


Sherlock Holmes, the Consulting Madboy

by SrebrnaFH



Series: Srebrna's Sherlock AUs [3]
Category: Girl Genius (Webcomic), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Sherlock is a Heterodyne, Sherlock is a Spark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-18
Updated: 2018-10-18
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:37:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrebrnaFH/pseuds/SrebrnaFH
Summary: Sherlock Holmes is a talented Spark, a descendant of several powerful bloodlines of mad inventors.John Watson is as common as they come, a born minion.





	Sherlock Holmes, the Consulting Madboy

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on my way home on the tube. Honestly, no idea why this happened :) But it fits! Sherlock is totally like a Spark and John is a perfect caretaking minion ;)

**Trelawney Thorpe, Spark of the Realm, missing under suspicious circumstances!!!**

John sighed and folded the newspaper, glancing at his own Spark, angrily smashing some little mechanism flat on his workplace. Sherlock finally stabbed the poor clank with a pentagrammic screwdriver and fell back on his chair.

“She is not missing” the brunet sighed. “Just doing some work for the Crown. Stop worrying, John. Mycroft’s brand of familial love may be different from yours, but we don’t have too many cousins, he wouldn’t just waste one of the few that are actually reasonably stable. And Her Majesty is rather fond of the only girl in our branch, she would be most severely put out should he get T killed.”

“I…”

John cared. It was his main drive as a minion. He cared for Sherlock and so, by extension, for anyone who grounded his madboy. Trelawney, of a long line of talented women of the same name, was his favourite cousin and so vital to the self-styled “Consulting Madboy’s” stability. As a consequence, important to John.

Being half-Heterodyne and half honest, local, British talent, Sherlock tended to be a volatile element in any situation. His bloodline could be traced to some of the best known Sparks of Europa, including Agatha Heterodyne and - in equal measures of probability - Gilgamesh Wulfenbach and Tarvek Sturmvoraus. And, to make the situation even more complicated, blood-wise, Othar Trygvassen. Not in the same line, obviously. That made him and Mycroft an unique pair of highly capable and focused inventors. While the older Holmes turned his eye to the politics and manipulated the high-level mechanics of the society, the younger one delighted in the underbelly of the same, shocking his peers and annoying these of his ancestors who deemed it their right to still interfere with their living descendants.

Except for Gilgamesh, that was. Gilgamesh was all for shocking and annoying, probably because Tarvek preferred Mycroft. Or because Sherlock had been a boy who dreamed of being a pirate, and so had, in his youth, harboured an unfortunate celebrity crush on Bangladesh DuPree (based on the more child-friendly version of her adventures). Gil used to know Captain DuPree in the height of her fabulous career and so attached himself to the boy early on, encouraging his less then accepted choices, including the idea of cooperating with local law enforcement in the person of one Greg Lestrade (minor Spark, good detective, abysmal poker player).

John watched as his frustrated Spark searched the flat for something and could only commiserate. Being born in a family as common as his, he only came close to understanding what the “madness place” felt like when Sherlock performed an unapproved experiment with a few drops of Jagerdraught and so accelerated John’s thought processes temporarily to near-Spark values. For a painful day they both still remembered vividly. He knew how distraught Sherlock had to be, in the middle of investigation and with no new clues to work on.

“Come on, Sherlock. I’m sure Lestrade will unearth that creature soon and you will be able to identify its origins. Now, come here” he patted the spot next to him on the sofa and smiled as the lanky madboy eagerly curled himself up next to him. “Let me be a proper minion for once and give you a small massage, hm?”

People made fun of Sherlock for insisting John was not his minion. He adamantly denied the need for one and got angry at other Sparks who treated the doctor as a second category citizen just because of his perceived lack of talent. He could be heard arguing that a properly educated and intelligent mundane was better than ten talented but stupid Sparks. Not everyone agreed, but many simply kept silent in the face of the madboy detective’s wrath.

John wiggled his fingers invitingly and the thin back straightened, putting the curly head on the pillow in his lap.

He dragged his fingers through the thick waves and hummed a slightly dissonant melody. He knew he didn’t have much of a musical talent, but this usually seemed to calm Sherlock down.

Sherlock stretched luxuriously, nestling closer into John’s warmth. Every few generations a branch of one of the main families fell into a well in time or was lost in some other way. By his calculations, one of the direct descendants of Agatha’s and Gilgamesh’s oldest daughter got sucked out of that dimension sometime in mid-1800s and dropped fifty years later in Scotland. He would, however, keep his discovery to himself… for a while more. For the time being, John was softly massaging his scalp and murmuring that special melody that awoke a resonance somewhere deep in Sherlock’s brain, enabling him to think even faster and more efficiently than he would if he was heterodyning himself.

It was, perhaps, a bit selfish of him. But he was almost certain the Sturmvoraus genes won in that aspect and Tarvek was a rather possessive man, if the family histories were true.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I'm kind of assuming GG will end with OT3, because, let's be honest, what else can it end with ;)


End file.
